It is known that a number of products of formula I have already been described and studied in the past. In particular, 5-O-β-D-primeverosyl-genkwanin (which is a compound of formula I in which the symbol  represents a double bond, R is a saccharide residue of structure S2 and Z is H) is obtained by extraction of Gnidia kraussiana (a plant from the African savanna of the Thymeleacea family) and has immune (especially immunostimulatory), anticancer and antileukemic properties. More specifically, during serious immune disorders, the physiological lymphoblasts are in hyperplasia, and the value of 5-O-β-D-primeverosyl-genkwanin lies in the fact that it destroys the lymphoblasts formed. See in this respect FR 2 510 580 A, FR 2 597 751 A and the article by Jer-Huei LIN et al., Yaowu Shipin Fenxi, 2001; 9(1), 6-11.
Pinostrobin-5-glucoside (which is a compound of formula I in which the symbol  represents a double bond, R is H and Z is H) was isolated from the bark of Prunus cerasus and is considered as being characteristic of the species Prunus cerasus. See in this respect the article by Martin Geibel et al., Phythochemistry, 1991; 30(5), 1519-1521.
Sakuranin, other nomenclature: sakuranetin-5-glucoside (which is a compound of formula I in which the symbol  represents a single bond, R is H and Z is H) was isolated from Prunus yedoensis, without its possible cosmetic or pharmacological properties (especially the free-radical-scavenging properties) being studied. See in this respect the publication Merck Index, 12th Edition, 1996, Monograph No. 8470, pages 1431-1432.
The abovementioned prior art does not describe or suggest that the compounds of formula I according to the invention have beneficial properties:                in cosmetics or dermatopharmaceutics, as substances for improving the texture of the skin, and        in human or veterinary therapy (especially warm-blooded animals), as free-radical scavengers.        